The Sense of an Ending
by Saayaka Rosa
Summary: "Aku ingin berhenti" ujar gadis bersurai cokelat pada laki-laki di depannya. "Aku lelah Joon Young" "Aku lelah mengikuti langkahmu" Saat sebuah rasa telah berakhir apa aku juga harus ikut mengakhiri rasaku. SongFic of Pocaguri couple from WGM Jung Joon Young and Jung Yoomi. Hope you like it, Please Read and Review :)


The Sense of an Ending

.

.

A Screenplay fanfiction

Saayaka Rosa

.

.

Jung Joon Young

Jung Yoo Mi

.

Pocaguri is not mine but Joon Young is mine HAHA

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character) and Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

Chapter 1:

Namja

.

.

"Aku ingin berhenti" ujar gadis bersurai cokelat pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku lelah Joon Young"

"Aku lelah mengikuti langkahmu"

.

Your cold voice  
>It seems like something is wrong<br>I can't figure out your heart

.

.

.

"Wow daebak" seorang pria bertubuh jangkung takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya hari ini.

"Waeyo?" sang gadis malah berbalik bertanya seolah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ini semua noona yang masak?" tanya pria bermarga Jung tak percaya.

"Kau meragukanku?" jawab sang kekasih tak terima.

.

"Kau kan Mother of Failure" seperti biasa tawa Jung Joon Young pecah tak puas kalau tak menganggu 'wanita'nya.

"YAA" balas Yoomi sambil mencubit lengan Joon Young.

"Kau agresif sekali hari ini" goda namja ini membalas perlakuan Yoomi.

"Guri-aa" Yoomi makin kencang mencubit lengan namja yang lebih muda lima tahun dari dirinya ini.

"Ya! Aku bisa mengadukan ini ke komnas HAM".

.

.

.

"Kau pasti sedang mabuk?" ujar Joon Young tak percaya apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"Aku serius" jawab Yoomi lirih.

"Kau mabuk noona, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" ujar Joon Young sambil bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya mencoba melupakan apa yang telah didengarnya.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini. Aku serius mengatakan semuanya aku sudah lelah bersamamu" Jung Yoomi mencoba menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah aku yang akan pulang duluan, kita bicarakan lagi semuanya besok saat kau sudah tak mabuk lagi" _bad boy __ini tak menggubris apapun yang dikatakan Yoomi._

"Guri-ah aku lelah aku sudah tak kuat lagi aku ingin berhenti" ujar Yoomi terisak.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini, hanya ini yang kuminta"

"Lepaskanlah aku" Yoomi makin tenggelam dalam tangisnya membuat pria di depannya tak tahu untuk berbuat apa hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya.

_._

At the sudden plans  
>I look at myself in the mirror<br>I tell myself it's probably nothing and leave the house

.

.

"Make a wish noona" senyum simpul tertera di wajah tampan Joon Young.

"Ini kan bukan ulang tahunku" jawab Yoomi tak setuju.

"Tapi ini ulangtahun kedua untuk kita" Joon Young terlihat sedikit serius.

"Baiklah" Yoomi terlihat menurut.

.

"Jangan pasang wajah serius, itu tak pantas untukmu" goda Yoomi yang disambut tawa Joon Young.

"Semoga di tahun ini ayahku bisa menerima kita" lanjut Yoomi sambil melirik ke arah Joon Young.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Joon Young tak puas.

.

"Semoga di tahun ketiga ibumu bisa menerimaku, di tahun keempat kita akan menikah, dan di tahun kelima kita akan memiliki seorang anak" rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Yoomi.

"Panjang sekali permohonanmu" sindir Joon Young.

"Tadi kau yang menyuruh aku" selalu ada hal yang tak pernah sejalan oleh kedua insan ini.

"Kalau kita ubah saja urutannya bagaimana?" tanya Joon Young tiba-tiba.

"Terlalu lama untuk mendapat ijin ibuku dan ayahmu. Kita ubah saja kalau di drama biasanya keluarga akan menerima saat adanya cucu" lanjut Joon Young sambil memasang senyum andalannya. Mengharapkan adanya respon postif dari 'Poca' nya.

.

"Baiklah" Yoomi tampak setuju ide Joon Young.

"Jinjja Poca-a?" tanya Joon Young tak percaya.

"Di mimpimu" balas Yoomi sambil memukul kepala Joon Young.

"Dasar bocah mesum" Poca meninggalkan kekasihnya mencoba mengambil sesuatu untuk diminum.

"Yak! Aku yakin akan melaporkanmu ke Komnas HAM" Joon Young memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban Yoomi.

.

.

.

"Apa benar ini yang kau inginkan?" suara Joon Young terdengar berat mengatakan semua ini.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku yakin" jawaban yang tak pernah diinginkan akhirnya terdengar sudah.

"Kenapa?" hanya ini yang bisa terujar dari bibir pria ini.

.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi" jawab Yoomi

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri kisah kita".

"Gotjimal" ujar Joon Young sinis.

.

"Aku ingin putus darimu aku lelah dan bosan dengan semua keadaan ini" Yoomi bergegas meninggalkan Joon Young yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau berubah noona" ujar Joon Young tak percaya ia merasa tak mengenal gadis yang sudah tiga tahun bersamanya.

"Aku tak berubah hanya keadaan yang mengubahnya" gadis bermarga Jung terlihat sudah mantap dengan keputusannya ini.

"BERHENTI" teriak Joon Young membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka kaget dan memfokuskan diri menonton adegan layaknya drama ini.

"Annia" ujar Yoomi pelan, ia memantapkan langkahnya meninggalkan Joon Young.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI JUNG YOOMI" teriak Joon Young makin menjadi.

.

I think my heart figured it out, my footsteps get slower  
>I don't think I can bear to look at<br>The pretty face that will break up with me

.

.

.

"Itu yang akan kau jual?" tanya Joon Young sambil menunjuk tumpukan baju dalam kotak berwarna putih yang dibawa Yoomi.

"Nde" jawab Yoomi mengangkat kotak bertuliskan garage sale.

"Biar aku yang bawa" Joon Young merebut kotak tadi tanpa persetujuan dari si empunya.

"Apa baju ini juga akan dijual?" tanya Joon Young menunjuk kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna hijau muda yang terletak paling atas.

"Iya, lagipula pakaian ini sudah lama dan jarang kupakai" ujar Yoomi.

.

"Ini baju yang kau pakai saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu" Joon Young mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Daebak kau mengingatnya" Yoomi takjub dengan ingatan kekasihnya ini.

"Bulan September 2008 di lapangan sekolah Seoul High School aku sempat kaget bagaimana mungkin ada seorang siswa SMA setua dirimu noona" Joon Young melirik Yoomi mencoba mengingat kenangan mereka.

"Aku mampir ke sekolah lamaku dan bertemu anak berandalan sepertimu" Yoomi tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang menyebalkan.

"Rocker bukan anak berandalan" protes Joon Young.

"Tapi kau tertarik padaku kan" goda Joon Young.

"Buktinya kau bekerja di kampusku". Joon Young menyenggol pelan lengan gadis di sampingnya.

"Mungkin itu yang namanya takdir" balas Yoomi menautkan tangannya mencoba berpegang pada tubuh kurus Joon Young.

"Arrgh kau bertambah gemuk noona" Joon Young masih saja menyindir berat badan noonya ini.

.

.

.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI JUNG YOOMI" teriak Joon Young makin menjadi.

"JUNG YOOMI" tak ada balasan terucap dari gadis di depannya sang gadis hanya berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

What should I say?  
>What face should I make?<br>Won't my turned back look too in pain?  
>Should I cry and cling on?<br>Should I show my weak side?  
>I'm afraid of seeing you from far away<p>

.

"Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mimik tak percaya seorang Jung Joon Young bisa serapuh ini karna seorang. Seorang wanita.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Joon Young tak percaya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya pria bermarga Seo ini.

"Mollayo".

"Joon Young sadarlah dia sudah meninggalkanmu dan mencampakanmu, lupakanlah gadis itu" Youngjun benar-benar tak tahu jalan pikir temannya ini.

"Aku terlalu pengecut terlalu takut untuk mendapat jawaban yang sebenarnya darinya"

"Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangannya". Joon Young hanya memandang kosong mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

.

.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada di luar wilayah area, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi Beep"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" suara berat khas Andrew Jung sudah berkali kali menelpon nomor mantan gadisnya namun suara yang ingin didengar tak juga ia terima.

"Kenapa sulit untukku menemuimu noona bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar suaramu aku pun tak bisa. Noona aku masih tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku. Apa kau benar-benar lelah dengan semua tindakanku semua kelakuanku. Apa semua itu menganggumu?" tanya Joon Young.

"Ini baru tahun kedua bukankah tiga tahun lagi harusnya ada George kecil kita. Apa kau lupa?"

"Enam bulan lagi tahun ketiga kita haruskah aku berlutut didepan ayahmu agar menyerahkan anak gadisnya"

"Noona Mianhaeyo"

.

I guess it's really going to be over  
>I keep running out of breath<br>Though I'm not confident to let you go  
>A breakup where one takes a step back<br>That's probably the grown-up thing to do

.

.

"Noona"

"Poca-a"

"Yoomi-aa"

"Jung Yoomi"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyiksaku" Joon Young mulai frustasi dengan semua panggilan teleponnya dengan semua upayanya bertemu seseorang yang mengusik pikiran dan hatinya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

What should I say?  
>What face should I make?<br>Won't my turned back look too in pain?  
>Should I cry and cling on?<br>Should I show my weak side?  
>I'm afraid of seeing you from far away<p>

.

"Apa benar ini yang kau inginkan kau bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu" hari berlalu dan bulan telah berganti namun tak ada jawaban dari panggilan panggilan Joon Young.

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti juga" Joon Young mendesah mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Aku akan merelakanmu. Aku akan berjalan pada rel lain bukan rel yang pernah kita rencanakan. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan apa yang kau putuskan saat itu".

"Terima kasih sudah bersamaku selalu ada dalam segala kekonyolanku selalu ada disisiku saat dunia meragukanku".

"Selamat tinggal".

Mereka bilang langkah tersulit adalah memulai namun menurutku yang lebih sulit adalah mengakhiri. Mengakhiri sebuah rasa yang pernah ada untuk dipaksa berhenti dari tempatnya berpijak. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat rasa ini dipaksa untuk berakhir. Berbohong semuanya baik-baik saja dan berharap waktu yang menyembuhkan luka ini. Tapi bisakah rasa ini aku akhiri?.

.

A cry escapes and tears fall  
>I get angry at myself for being like this<br>The minute, the second that passes  
>Can't it stop here?<br>I'll practice lying to say I'm alright  
>But why are you growing faint from far away?<p>

.

a/n: ciat ciat Saayaka rosa is back eeaa Saya datang bawa Pocaguri alias Joonmi couple alias Jung Jung couple aaaaaaa jatuh cinte sama mereka oh ya ini versi pertama namja nantikan versi kedua yeoja XD , eh mianhe yang Yemoon fanfic belum saya teruskan n.n oh skrg susah dibuka ya ini aja pake adds on khusu dari mozilla #sedih


End file.
